nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:LFA Haiti Fund
Great idea . Finally some commitment to the outside world ^^ 19:14, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. I had been thinking about this for some days, you see, but never found the time and courage. I am glad you like it, and so many others too, it seems. -- 19:17, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I also donated some money, and with me many others. Do not hesitate to ask more people to donate. The other LCP members, for example, would be more then happy to donate generously as a gesture of good will. After all, we deeds say more then words, right? Dr. Magnus 22:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Meer dan 120.000 doden, we schrijven hier een artikel over een neppe organisatie voor het goede doel (dan lijken wij ook goede mensen), we doen alsof we geld geven want dat is nu eenmaal in de mode, vergeet niet een groot getal neer te zetten want je moet beter lijken dan je voorganger en nu zelfs gebruiken voor je politieke imago. Ik weet niet wat voor een spel dit is, maar ik meen dit even serieus: rot een end op. Als je echt goed wil zijn, adopteer een kind of stort dan in het echt wat geld op de giro en ga er niet mee opscheppen hoe goed je nu bent. Dit is smaakloos. --Bucurestean 22:38, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Ik heb genereus aan giro 555 gedoneerd. Kwam er de eerste avond wegens drukte niet door maar gaf 50 euro de tweede dag. Netjes toch? Doe niet zo moeilijk bucu, je lijkt wel een oud wijf. Het is toch leuk dat er hier ten minste aandacht wordt besteedt aan de ramp? Dat kan nooit kwaad in mijn optiek... Dr. Magnus 08:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :As a matter of fact, I already donated a quite large amount via another international organization. So, I cannot add my name to the list. Sorry folks. --Lars Washington 10:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Of course you can add your name! Why not? Dr. Magnus 10:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I donated in real life, though not as generous as here. I'm not a real life millionaire. I support most good causes when I have the chance, mostly environmental and third world organizations. I think they need my money more than the local scouting community. Giving some money once in a while is however not enough. Charity will never be sufficient to help the starving people all around the world, what they really need is change! The radical kind. 10:31, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Just Make sure everyone has the opportunity to get a decent education, and the rest will follow, automatically I think (though it will take centuries...). --Lars Washington 10:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) The food is just not equally divided over the world. Here in west we have to much, in Africa and the Middle East they have to little. Here we eat fish, meat, vegetables and there are almost always leftovers. Out there they are forced to eat bugs for God's sake! It's really depressing. When I get hungry I eat. When I get tired, I sleep. They cannot. The world is unfair, life is unfair. Maybe, maybe the disaster is a blessing in disguise for Haiti, because now finally they get some attention. Also half of their corrupt and weak governemt is dead, I hope they will be replaced by better politicians... But I don't get my hopes up just yet. Dr. Magnus 10:38, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :@Lars: There are education programs for years now and their merits are just marginal. The problem is that most third world regions are unstable; there is corruption, civil war, a lack of proper infrastructure, ... Why can't they establish a stable democracy and talk instead of shoot? Because they don't have a proper economy. UN statistics show that almost every third world problem is related to economic factors: the worse the BNP, the worse the situation the country is in. Donating millions can only achieve its goals if we give those countries 'economic sovereignty' and build of the suffocating control of the IMF, World Bank and multinationals. Why don't we? Because humanitarian goals must make place for national interest. 10:44, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly: educated people think differently and stand for democracy. This crisis has one good thing for all: people throw less in the garbage, think twice before they spend money on food they would not eat. For example: Fishing less in the ocean also means fish farms pollute less and fishermen get paid better for doing what they do. I very well realize the balance is very delicate, but it starts somewhere. When angry walloon farmers pulled millions of liters of milk on their fields, it made me really sick. The government should have forbidden this. They should have used their brains instead and anticipated things, working together with UNICEF or any other organization, to produce milk powder. But who am I, who would listen to me??? Tell me, who would listen too me? --Lars Washington 11:09, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::@Dr. Magnus, maybe they should become part of the Dominican Republic. They might be interested, one never knows, see it in a broader picture... --Lars Washington 11:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) (Now I'm off) :::: @Lars: Haiti and Dominica are not nations that are "friends." They have to many political disagreements, and even with a replaced government, it would be a miracle if those people would not have the same basic opinions. Edward Hannis 14:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Guys, guys, guys! There is no need to panic . It is a fictional wiki in a real world - that is what I pursued. Thank you for your generosity all! -- 14:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC)